Of What's Left
by blue assembly
Summary: 50 Themes Challenge - Pewdiecry.
1. I'm Sorry

**Of What's Left**

_A theme challenge for myself - 50 short stories circling the main pairing of Cry x Pewdiepie._

_These will be short, some sweet, others practical and some a bit strange/possibly offensive._

_Enjoy! -heart-_

* * *

**01 - Horror/Dark**

**I'm Sorry**

**C**ry sat in the middle of the hospital floor, arms curled around his shins as he rocked idly back and forth in an attempt to calm himself. Tears had long since escaped his eyes, fresh batches rolling thickly down his flushed face to collect at his chin. His hand -his right one- held an undisturbed package of syringe needles, all varying in size. He'd considered using them on himself, but that would be too mundane, too much of an easy way out.

That single voice that ebbed into his mind every night suddenly came knocking back with a painfully forceful blow, causing the brunette to cry out and clutch at his throbbing skull. The bag of needles fell to the ground a few inches below, but Cry hadn't noticed nor let alone _cared_ at this point, because _he_ was back, driving him over the brink of sanity, driving him _insane-_

"... ry... Cry!" Came a familiar voice, earnest and laced with concern. The thought of Pewdie still being there the entire time, sitting with him while he lost the final shreds of him mind, it was enough to trace a smile onto Cry's cracked lips. "Please, calm down! It's okay, bro! I'm here, it's okay." A comforting hand gently connected with his shoulder, sending a violent tremor through the brunette's stiff body. "We can get through this."

"I'm sorry," Cry sobbed, not lifting his head. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry!" He clenched his hands around his head even tighter, stubbed nails digging into the flesh of his scalp hard enough to draw thin traces of blood. _'So sorry,' _his mind chanted, as did the madness within him. _'I'm so sorry!'_

Pewdie lifted his hand then, recoiling his arm back slightly as his eyebrows drew together in confusion. Sorry? It wasn't Cry's fault, and Pewdie wasn't a victim. He was here for him, to help him get better. "Cry... It's okay, nothing is wrong... You didn't do anything.."

"Sorry," Cry whispered, rocking slowly fading as he sat eerily still. "I'm so sorry..." And then his words drifted away as well, barely the ghost of his voice remaining in the dense air of the room.

Anxious due to the sudden silence, Pewdie slowly leaned in a bit closer. "Cry...?"

"I'm sorry," Cry began calmly after a moment, as if they were discussing something as casual as games.

"What-"

"Sorry that I have to kill you."

And before Pewdie could react, Cry unfurled from his curled up position and jumped at the taller blonde, outstretched hand clamping down tightly over his neck. The pressure caused Pewdie to choke and thrash, but Cry was already on top and straddling him, pinning him down as his hand constricted painfully over the man's throat.

"L-Let go, C..Cry!" Pewdie began to try his best to break free, squirming and kicking as much as he could. He inhaled loudly, throat closing on his words. "S..S... St- op!"

Cry laughed, a manic sound filling the room. "Not a chance!" He continued to add slight more pressure as time pressed on, careful not to let his friend die too quickly.

"W..hy..?" The blonde asked, face purple and blue. His hand that hadn't been held down clawed weakly at Cry's own, desperate to pull him away.

Cry hummed, the wicked glint in his eye now visible to the quickly dying blonde as he hovered closer. "But haven't you heard?" He smiled widely then, all signs of the real Cry erased away. "I love you. And if you love something, then you have to let it go."

* * *

_Don't usually like mad!Cry but it's kind of fun to type! (Maybe Pewdie didn't die and he escaped? Gasp!)_

_R&R if you like, and if you don't like 50 themes and follow me, I'm sorry that I'll be blowing up your inbox. ;n;_


	2. Fireworks

**Of What's Left**

_No more dark things for now!_

**02 - Holiday**

**Fireworks**

* * *

Pewdie blinked, looking down at the ticket in his hands. "Wait... I wasn't supposed to...?"

"Buy the ticket?" Cry chimed in for him, words slurred around a mouthful of watermelon. "No. But you can go to the zoo maybe _after_ we go see the fireworks." He smiled then, purposefully showing off the bits of chewed up fruit.

Pewdie grimaced, smacking the shorter man lightly on the arm. "Stop that, it's gross." He frowned a bit, and it deepened even more as he glanced over the zoo pass in his hands. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do, he'd never visited America on the fourth of July after all. It was some tradition or whatever. The founding of the country or something like that. "Well it was supposed to be for tonight..."

"Then get a refund on it, sheesh. It's not like they're gonna hoard all of your money, man. This isn't Sweden or like... Italy, or whatever." Cry bit into another slice of melon. "Besides, friend. I'd say losing that sixty bucks was totally worth it for what's gonna happen tonight!" He smiled brightly, not finishing the fruit as he sat up and grabbed Pewdie's wrist with sticky fingers. "Now come on, let's go get ready!"

The blonde clumsily followed Cry down the hallway, careful not to trip as he was pulled into the brunette's room to fish out what they would wear to the park.

OOOO

When they finally arrived, the public park was full as filled with eager faces. Pewdie had let Cry lead to him a set of bleachers and sighed happily when he noticed that it was mostly empty in this area.

"Is this where they start, bro?" The blonde ask, sitting beside his companion close enough to let their legs brush. "Do they light the fireworks on the ground?" He tore his gaze from the rambling crowds of people to look at Cry, eyes filled with questions and excitement.

Cry smiled. "No- Well, yeah, they light them on the ground, but then they go far up into the sky and kind of like... Explode, I guess? And the colors are really pretty." Noticing the slight contact, Cry leaned into his companion and lightly rested his head on the blonde's arm.

Pewdie nodded then, subconsciously glancing up towards the sky. He'd never seen them in person before, but saw them on TV countless times. "They sound awesome," he laughed, and tried not to let his voice trail as he felt the shorter man fall against him gently. A small blush crept up his neck, but he tried his best to ignore it.

"They are, man. Oh hey look, there's the first one!" Cry pointed a finger towards a light traveling upwards, before dissipating into a crackle of bright, stunning colors.

Pewdie was awestruck. The blue, red, and white sparked in vivid bright colors before they faded, leaving only the darkness behind. But the silence was only short lived as another firework traveled through the air, bursting into a flower-like shape of green, purple, and yellow.

Despite the cold weather, Cry felt extremely warm. Not from the fireworks, no, but from being able to _share_ the fireworks with Pewdie after many months of waiting. Out of way, Cry reached out and wrapped his arms around Pewdie's torso as they watched the lights, still leaning his head on the taller Swede's shoulder. In response, Cry felt a timid arm sling over his shoulder, and smiled at the shy action.

Maybe, just maybe, this could be what they needed to create their own firework; their own fourth of July.

* * *

_CHEESE. Still love this chapter. c':_


End file.
